Goodnight Moony
by ProserpinaPrince
Summary: Hermione Granger never really felt like she belonged in the Granger household. So what if she didn't & then who are her parents? And why does one of her least favorite proffessor's show up? Read and find out :
1. My neice!

Alright this is my first fanfic sooo take it easy on me. HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO J.! I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! I'M JUST A CRAZY FAN! Changing time line slightly it is currently 2010. SOME MAJOR CHARACTERS HAVE NOT AND WILL NOT DIE!warning no romance till later chapters.

**Goodnight Moony chapter #1**

Hermione Granger , former 4th year,was sitting in the family room,at the Granger household on July,18th 2010. It was her birthday & her parents were acting quite strange as of late. She had always known she was adopted, but who were her real parents. And why,if she was adopted , did she look so much like her parents. Is was not possible to be a true relative,if likely very distant. She had no Aunts or Uncles. …...

Now leaving the family room she went up the stairs to her room.

…... …...

I stood looking out my window.

Who am I? I,so unconsciously said aloud.

You,are, my niece.

I swiveled around to see who was behind me...

Alright this is my first fanfic sooo take it easy on me. HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO J.! I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! I'M JUST A CRAZY FAN! Changing time line slightly it is currently 2010. SOME MAJOR CHARACTERS HAVE NOT AND WILL NOT DIE! warning no romance till later chapters

**...**

_Proffesor Snape! __ Sir? _

Come, let us take our leave, pack your things say goodby to Mr. & . I will explain everything.

Silence. Was the only thing that came to my ears as I packed and hugged a teary Jean & Richard, the people, whom I had called mom and dad for so long.

…...

…...

_Spinner's End_

Apparating to my _**UNCLE's **_home seemed like forever.

I wanted to know every thing! Who I am! Who my parents are!

He spoke finally. You will be staying here with me for now. You must understand no one must know of our relation unless in the order. Do you understand?

Yes,sir.

_Alright this is my first fanfic sooo take it easy on me. HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO J.! I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! I'M JUST A CRAZY FAN! Changing time line slightly it is currently 2010. SOME MAJOR CHARACTERS HAVE NOT AND WILL NOT DIE! warning no romance till later chapters_


	2. Mirror

_Alright this is my first fanfic sooo take it easy on me. HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO J.! I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! I'M JUST A CRAZY FAN! Changing time line slightly it is currently 2010. SOME MAJOR CHARACTERS HAVE NOT AND WILL NOT DIE! warning no romance till later chapters_

_**CHAPTER 2**_

So one of my parents...

Was my sister,yes! And no you don't look like that. Would you like to see what you really look like? YES! Severus smiled. Then you might want to take a seat on the on the couch then. _Mutare_ _corpus retro origionale!_

Searing pain was the first thing and, the only thing I felt. Then, it stopped though the room was spinning. Finally,exhausted,and I sat up on my elbows. Sleep, you look as though you wouldn't make it two steps if you stood up ,you can see yourself in the morning.

…...

7:28 A.M. July 19,2010

Good,gods. I had slept for eighteen hours. Wait. I looked left ,then right. I sat up,all of my muscles were sore,and tight. It was painful to stand. Mirror. OK,I have to find a mirror!

Ah! Good morning ,would you like some breakfast, or would you rather find a mirror first? You know after everything this guy had put me through in potions,who would have thought he would have been such a nice Uncle...so far! Down the hall third door on the left. One,Two...Three! Damn! Never in my whole life,ever thought I would look ok. I had long wavy black hair. Heavy lidded gray eyes, with blue around the iris. My cheekbones were higher,I had thicker,full lips. My eyebrows were thicker and changed from brown to black. I had gained curves a good foot in height. I let out a shaky breath Wow!

So, would you like to here about your parents and who they are exactly! Yes,I said finally sitting back down for breakfast.

_**...**_

Your mother, was my half-sibling and surprisingly as often as my father was drunk he wasn't the one who came back home with a another kid,one day. My dad in that period of time spent more time beating me than my mother,didn't even notice her absence or pregnancy. I spent my time doing everything in my power,when I found out she was going to give me a sibling,to protect them both. I was a little over five.I did anything and everything I could to upset his Vodka,break his things...ect.

The man who was your mothers father fled, when he discovered she had bore his child. Through _his_ drunken mistake. He knew about my father, he was fearful. His name was Amr Rashid he had moved here from Sudan and was broke as a person could get without being homeless it cost him all his money moving to the UK. I'd thought he was a pretty descent guy, he'd helped me with some math homework. Then he ran,like a coward.

Your father, well,you already know him but he doesn't know you exist at least you,not the past two years you. He,loved your mother I belive he was going to ask her to marry. I didn't approve, but he made her happy.

Who is he?

Sirius Black


	3. Secret Families & files

I don not own Harry Potter! That would be the lovely Jo Rowling!

This is my first fan-fiction so take it easy on me. :) ProserpinaP

**Chapter 3**

**Sirus! **Wow,**Wow...just** no! First I'm related to my freaking Potions Professor now...this is just whoa! No..no,no. My best friends god-father! Oh,Merlin! And he doesn't know. Wait! That means I have no **legal** guardian!

…...

**SS** Pov

Does she even notice she pacing right now. What do I do. I'm definitely not the type of person for this. I should have let Albus be the one to explain. But after I heard the words sister & child my brain didn't stand a chance against my heart. Huh, she really does look like Persephonia. Wait, she stopped.

…...

**H pov**

Sir,...a-a-ar-are you crying. No reply. Sir. What,exactly,happened to my,mother?

She,like many others, fought against Voldemort & I was told that she knew,he was coming after her. Which is why (he looked me in the eye now) she hid you,and hid you so well under all of those glamor charms. She gave you,to Professor Dumbledore who gave you to the soon to be married Mr. Richard Granger . I was not made aware of any of this, until as of late. I am sorry,Nina. He stood up and hugged me now. _Nina _that must be my name. My mother,my god she protected me,if only I had known and now I'm right back in the line of fire. Exactly where she worked so hard to get me away from...

_...

Hogwarts & Ministry filing cabinets

_**Top secret file **_

Nina Piper Eileen Prince

Born:July 15,1996 10;11 A.M.

St. Mungo's Hospital

Mother:Persephonia Danae Prince -Age:17

Father:Sirius Black -Age:22


	4. Trains,dogs,& a wounded Weasley

I don't own harry potter! I'm just a POTTERholic!

**Chapter 4 (**_**a few weeks later)**_

Nina! Nina are you seeing this! Harry said.

Shit! I literally couldn't help it I didn't know what I'd do if he went back to Azkaban.

Padfoot are you _that_ bloody _mad_!

I silently praised Moody.

I had been in the Weasley's "custody" since Uncle Sev and I had breakfast that morning.

I hadn't really been there though, I was, of course at home(Grimwald place) with Papa.

Pappa are you bloody bonkers! I whisper. The only thing I got was a nudge in the leg with a wet dog nose.

Ewww! Of course then there came the sound of something to resemble a dog's laugh.

Bloody Hell! Ron must have seen something interesting so,I looked up.

Nope, just having a couple of glances at Parvarti Patil's bum.

I hugged all the members of the order with the exception of Pappa.

I just settled for petting his head and blowing him a kiss. Didn't want to be _to_ obvious.

We boarded the train and just as the train started to leave the station, a blurry black dog started to chase the train and eventually started to seem smaller, becoming farther, and farther away, until I completely lost sight of him.

I didn't realize I had shed a few tears. I would have to wright him later.

…...

Harry had fallen asleep on the couch in the common room …... again. Bloody hell,Harry! Harry,Harry!

_**Harry Pov**_

_Harryyyyyy! Harry! _

_._

_!_

_Black,Black bricks every where...where is this ! _

_Where am I!_

_Orbs,No,...Prophecies!_

_,No!_


	5. Mud Wars!

_**I Do Not Own Harry Potter!**_

**Chapter 5 (**_**Christmas)**_

Since I had so dearly missed the Grangers,Dumbledore decided that the Order (including dad,Harry & myself) would all be staying with them at their vacation house in Pittsylvania County,Virgina(USA)

Pittsyvania County literally has NOTHING there but trees, a neighbor maybe a mile away, a couple of creeks and the Dam.

As a kid we came here every summer & every christmas.

I loved it!

On the first visit we had here when I was four,I met Lyra Madden. I don't remember that day but according to Jean we made mud pies together.

…...

(June 17,2003) _**Flash back**_

_Lyra and Hermione each had their troops on either side of the creek._

_Waiting for the other to strike._

_Hermione's troops consisted of four mud covered 9 year old boys and herself. _

_Lyra's older brother Jack, their friend Daniel,his friend Jacob, & Lyra's cousin Xavior._

_Lyra's Troops were,Jason (her neighbor,6 years old),Rue (12 __years old,was their for the day visiting her grandparent),Kayla(Xavior's twin sister) & herself._

_Hermione and Lyra peered at each other, Hermione from behind a fallen tree & Lyra from behinde a bush._

_Then both leaders charged and both sides fought till none of either troop remained "alive",then both sides decided to change to pirates and start over._

_**End of Flash Back**_

…_**...**_

Oohhhh I hope I see Lyra!

Hermione calm down you practically bouncing with excitement.

I know, I can't help it Harry,but I haven't seen her In two years! I owl her about everything!

Wait!Does she know!

About what?

You,...being,well,you?

Oh! Yes,she does! What! Don't you give me that look she's muggle-born and she hates Voldemort she'd never do anything like that! And besides, I told Dumbledore! He agrees!

OK! Just saying!

Whatever,Harry!

...

Over the years Lyra made the Golden trio the Golden Quaret

But as time passed it became more obvious that these were indeed dark times!

And eventually one side would win!


	6. Where is my mind

_**I don not own harry potter**_

_**Chapter 6 Sweet Dreams/Where is my mind**_

_**(Emily Browning,Yoav)**_

_**Flash forward SIX years later**_

_way out in the water ,see it swimming_

_where is my mind._

_Where is my mind._

Every one welcome to the stage Piper!

Piper!Piper!Piper!

_Sweet Dreams are made of this_

_Who am I to disagree_

The dancer slowly made her way across the stage,to the pole.

But it appeared that _Piper,_changed her mind.

She left the stage.

_Some of them want to use you _

_Some of them want to get used by you..._

_Piper, _then ran out of the small club, and into her car.

_way out in the water see it swimming_

_where is my mind._

Where is my mind.

_Dead bodys litterd the ground Remus,Sirius,Harry,Percy,Fred,Luna,Lyra,Tonks,Mcgonagall,Ron..._

So ask yourself

_Where is my mind_

She pulled the visor down and looked in the mirror,

wiping the make up from her collar bone.

She had been in hiding for a year.

_Where is my mind_

**#1AxY12o **tattooed across the collar bone of the 20 year old Nina.

**I have to change this!**

**...**

**...**

**Elm st.,Birmingham,England **

**Bang! Bang,Bang! **Severus!Open this door NOW!

**Bang,Bang,Bang,Bang,...Wooosh.**

**Watch what your hitting!**

**Sorry!**

Let me in,Please.

The young girl walked through into the sitting room,before birsting into tears.

Severus! Oh, uncle Sev, you have to understand!

I need you to do something for me!

I need you to steal My time turner back!

Voldemort he still has you high amongst his ranks,PLEASE!

**I Do NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! I'm Just a Crazy fan! ProserpinaPrince**


	7. Can't change it all But enough

**I do not own Harry Potter!**

**12,334, 12,335 …... 13,330 The girl stopped turning the hour**

**glass... **

**_Hogwarts _**

_March 2008 year 3 somewhere inside the grounds._

I blinked, once, twice, before realizing a figure was standing no

more than 6 feet away from me. I knew those blue robes anywhere.

They were the old man's favorite.

The old man was staring at me familiar with the twinkle in his

eye. It was then that the meddling old man spoke.

_Miss Prince_,quite the surprise. Ah,let us take a walk to my office

Shall said.

Yes, sir,of course sir.

After speaking the password to the gargoyles we walked into the

familiar sight of the two comfy chairs, Albus's desk and Fawks on

his perch.

Sir, you must know why I am here.I told him.

Speak,dear , I am

sure you have a good reason.

…..._

After explaning everything I waited for him to speak hoping he knew what to do.

Finally he broke the silence.

Well, I don't believe we should change things to much child. That

is unless, you would be willing to sacrifice your sanity or existence

as a whole. Which I will not let you. But that doesn't mean we

cannot save people. Or in other words people you thought were

dead might be very well alive. As for defeating Voldemort give it a

while. For now, you can not see any of the students or many of your freinds.

But for a temporary bit you will have to share rooms with one of the Professors...

...


	8. Longer than I thought

Goodnight moony chap. 8

**I do not own Harry Potter :)**

As I got closer to my former professor's rooms

I wonderd how I would explain this.

"_Hola Remus, I'm from the future! P.S. I know you're a werewolf!"_

God help me. I thought.

And those gorgeous green eyes. How could I stay there knowing in a few years time he would be deceased and my former self trying to smothering him with questions about DADA just to see him. Even when he was no longer my teacher. I took a right to come face to face, with professor Remus Lupin's door. Raising my hand to knock, I got a surprise as the door opens itself. _"Remus"_I called _"Remus"..._

suddenlyI realized I had been in Dumbledor's office longer than I had thought …...Only to hear a howl of pain rip through the air.


	9. The wolf and the witch

Chapter 9

I do NOT own Harry Potter that would be J.K. Rowling.

Dear readers sorry for the wait, I was a little stumped on this story and got a little carried away continuing my other two stories _the lost lioness _a Hermione Granger fanfic. And_ Bloody tears_ a vampirates HP crossover.

But I'm back and my keyboard is burin'n.

WARNING DO NOT READ IF YOU DONT LIKE CURSING

Nina cautiously slunk into Remus's rooms. But apparently cautiously wasn't enough. _Sniff _ "SHIT"

She suddenly saw a lanky werwolf pop out from behind the door, turning it's head slightly to the side, never taking it's gaze off of her as it took in her scent. She bravely decided to take two steps forward.

"_Moony_"She sighed softly and reached behind her ear slowly scratching it.

Moony whimpered and sat on the floor at her feet. Nina soon followed and hugged the werewolf (_thank goodness my uncle must have gotten his wolfsbane to him on time this go around.)_she thought. Suddenly he got up and backed away whining. _He's confused _she thought. Of course he doesn't know yet. I'm still Hermione Granger according to him. She looked him in the eye and spoke slowly "Remus, I don't know how much of this you'll remember in the morning but I need you to listen my name is Nina Piper Prince I AM Hermione Granger I'll explain that better later, I have been scent back through time and Professor Dumbledor told me that I cannot be seen so I will be staying here.

The wolf could somewhat believe that being the fact she smelt just like Hermione, and he could tell she had been to see Dumbledor he could smell the lemon drop on her breath. But he still wasn't sure about this person she did not look like Hermione at all.

The Wolf stayed up all night watching the girl. She had fallen asleep watching him not out of fear ,she had been crying and said she was one of his students who was only about 13 tops this woman was at most 20! What was going on?


End file.
